Infernal Place
|image=File:Uncharted-4-Infernal-Place-2.jpg|240px |treasures= 2 |notes= 0 |entries= 0 |convo= 0 |prev= The Lure of Adventure |next= The Malaysia Job }} Infernal Place is the second chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Synopsis After the orphanage flashback, the time frame goes to fifteen years before the events of A Thief's End and preceding that of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. In a Panamanian prison, Nate is fighting Gustavo, another inmate. The fight has garnered the attention of the other inmates who are in support of Gustavo. As Nate gets the upper hand in the fight, Vargas, the prison's warden, and other officers break up the fight. Nate and Gustavo are separated and Nate is thrown into solitary. Sometime later, Nate is taken out by Vargas and is taken outside by an old Spanish prison tower. Vargas takes off his handcuffs and demands a cut of whatever Nate hopes to find. He then reveals that he knows about Nate's, Sam's, and Rafe's true intentions for bribing their way into the prison. Vargas opens an envelope given to him by Rafe and reads the letter inside written by Joseph Burnes, Henry Avery's first mate, who was imprisoned in the highest cell of the prison tower Nate and Vargas are looking at. Nate dismisses Vargas' demands, climbs the tower, and enters Burnes' cell. The cell walls are marked with zodiac signs and stones scribbled with roman numerals. The letter helps Nate pinpoint the correct zodiac signs and roman numerals used in a puzzle, and hidden behind a stone is a hollow and broken cross engraved with the Latin inscription Digna factis recipimus. Nate tucks it away, climbs down the tower, and meets with a waiting Vargas. Nate hides the cross from Vargas, telling him he found nothing inside the cell and convinces him to let Nate talk to his brother Sam. Joined by Rafe, Nate tells him and Sam that Vargas wants a share but Rafe dismisses this and asks if Nate had found something in the cell. Nate shows them the cross and reveals that the person on the cross was St. Dismas and not Jesus, which leads Sam to conclude that the cross is pointing them to a cathedral in Scotland named after St. Dismas, where Avery was last sighted and purportedly buried. Before the trio can escape, they are confronted by Gustavo and his allies, and a fight ensues. Just as Gustavo is about to kill Nate, Vargas arrives and subdues Gustavo. The other guards tackle the trio and Gustavo's allies and Vargas discovers the cross. He orders the trio to be left with him in his office. Just before he executes Nate for his deception, Rafe renegotiates with Vargas and they settle on a quarter cut each. Vargas accepts the deal, but Rafe stabs him to death causing Vargas to fire his gun. Nate and Sam are alerted to Rafe's aggression and they all flee just as the gunshot alerts the guards of the entire prison. Nate, Sam, and Rafe run through the prison, escaping gunfire. A roof then collapses, causing Nate to be left behind, but is then joined by Sam as they are cornered by guards. Nate and Sam reunite with Rafe, who leads them to a boat left by Vargas outside the prison walls below the adjacent lighthouse. Nate and Rafe reach the prison walls, but before Sam can scale them, he is shot thrice and falls unconscious down into the prison below. Nate, who tried to help Sam up, becomes distraught over Sam's death. Rafe tries to convince him that he's gone, but flees without Nate. Accepting his loss, Nate recovers and joins Rafe and they jump off the prison walls and into the sea below. Walkthrough The Prison Yard After the cutscene ends, Nate finds himself in a fistfight with a prisoner. Use Square to attack and Triangle to counter / reposte, and once you’ve dealt enough damage the guards will break up the fight and another cutscene will begin. After the cutscene, follow Vargas until he leads you through a large wooden door. At the bottom of the steps on the other side of said door, take a left and follow the hall to the T junction at the end. Head out the door to your right to trigger another cutscene. Reach Burnes' Cell After the cutscene with Vargas ends, jump down from the broken staircase ahead of you and slide down the shale hill, then jump to grab the ledge in front of you and clambor up onto solid ground. Climb the wall to the left up into the small courtyard area, then head over to the workbench on the far side of the yard to collect your rope and grapple. Take the large crate on wheels and push it against the rock wall to the right of the workbench. Climb up onto the outcropping and use your rope to swing across the gap and reach the base of the prison tower. On the other side, use the other grapple point ahead of you to swing to the climbable wall jutting out from the corner of the ruins. Vault over the top of the ledge, then shimmy to your right and climb up the cracked wall. Use the ledge that goes around the corner to continue your ascent, then slide down the shale hill and leap to safety using your rope. Swing to wall on the other side and grab the bricks to continue onward. Climb up the ruined tower and onto its roof, then walk to the edge of the beam facing the prison and jump onto the tower’s exterior. Once on the tower wall, use the ledges either to your left or right to reach one of the two windows beneath the parapets. Inside the tower, stay on the upper floor and use your rope to pull down the boards covering the window at the far end of the room. Jump to the window and climb back outside, then use the ledges to your right to round the tower’s corner and climb upwards towards Burns’s cell. The Zodiac Puzzle Inside the cell, you’ll find a bunch of symbols and roman numerals carved into the walls - you may also have noticed similar symbols on the letter Vargas gave you earlier. In order to force Nate to make this connection, examine the Sun/Moon symbols in the corner of the cell next to the door, then pull out the letter and flip it over. Once you’ve got the two symbols, locate them on the wall - they’re the roman numerals X and II. Locate the brick with the number XII on it, then interact with it to solve the puzzle and trigger a cutscene. Return to Vargas After collecting the cross, interact with the door of the cell to force it open, then drop down to the floor below. Use the anchor point to attach your rope and rappel down, then swing across to grab onto the ledge across from you. Balance across the beams around the corner, then jump down to slide down the hill and leap over the gap at the bottom to safely reach the opposite wall and climb out of the tower. From the platform outside, leap across to the thick wooden beam, then follow it onto the rock formation. Drop onto the slide ahead of you and use the rope to swing and leap to the climbable wall on the far side of the gap. Once you’ve climbed back onto solid ground, scale the wall of the old tower and jump across to get on the roof of the rounded building. Drop through the hatch in the roof to rejoin Vargas and trigger a cutscene. The Laundry After the cutscene ends, you’ll need to take on several of Gustavo’s friends. Use the roll button to avoid taking damage from incoming punches, and tag-team foes with Sam’s help to quickly take down enemies. Once you defeat enough of his henchmen, Gustavo will challenge you himself - deal enough damage to him and you’ll be interrupted by guards and another cutscene. The Escape After the cutscene, follow Sam and Rafe as they run through the halls. After reaching the first locked gate, help Sam to force the bars out of a nearby window. Follow Sam across the rooves, then use the yellow scaffold to drop down to ground level. Keep following Sam as he enters a nearby maintenance tunnel, and use your dodge/roll to avoid taking fire from the guard at the end of the alleyway. Head to the left and climb up the machinery after Sam - when he runs into a dead end, turn around and follow Rafe up and over the railing. He, too, will find another locked door - turn around from Rafe to boost Sam up to the nearby ladder, then follow the two of them up onto the roof. Jump across the gap after Sam and Rafe, then fend off the guards when they arrive. Once they’ve been dispatched, help Sam move the cart in front of the ventilation duct nearby and duck inside. Follow the ductwork until you reach it’s end, then run through the alleys until you run into a guard on the balcony across from you. Once Rafe appears and takes him out, climb up the ladder he drops and cross the catwalk. Jump to the wall of the guard tower and climb to the top, then follow Rafe over the rooftops and up to the landing to trigger a cutscene. After the cutscene ends, follow Rafe and jump the railing at the far end of the platform. Follow him through the bushes and down onto the slide to end the chapter. First Appearances * Rafe Adler * Vargas * Gustavo Collectibles Treasures Journal Notes None. Journal Entries None. Optional Conversations None. Trivia * The cutscene right after this chapter is the opening credits. It is the first Uncharted game to ever have opening credits. ** The opening credits pay homage to the first three Uncharted games by showing significant events that occurred, from the first time Nate appeared finding Francis Drake's coffin in Drake's Fortune, to the ending of Drake's Deception where Nate and Elena, happily reunited, begin a new life. * There are a few inconsistencies in the opening credits. ** Sully's havana shirt in the ending of Drake's Fortune is blue while the drawing in the opening credits depicting the ending of Drake's Fortune shows Sully wearing a red havana shirt. ** In the picture that can be found in Chapter 4 inside Drake's diary, Sully's havana shirt is blue. ** Francis Drake's ring is depicted lying on sand as the heroes ride away. The ring was lost as it was still being held by Katherine Marlowe when she drowned in quicksand. ** Nate wasn't wearing his gun holster nor Francis Drake's ring when he was reunited with Elena in the ending of Drake's Deception, unlike when it was depicted in the opening credits. Category:Chapters in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End